Coagulation
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dia menyeretku ke dalam sebuah lubang besar—mendorongku jatuh ke sana dan menyiramiku dengan ribuan tetes coklat leleh—amat manis. Dia tahu aku tak mampu keluar dari lubang besar itu. Menutupinya rapat untuk mengurungku dalam penjara hatinya. Aku tidak bisa lagi bebas—karena aku membutuhkannya yang menjadi canduku. 6918. DLDR!


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Coagulation

Cast :

Hibari Kyouya

Rokudo Mukuro

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning **: AU, Maybe OOC, Shounen-Ai, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read! Just Drabble.**

_Disclaimer : KHR is not mine._

.

.

.

Hibari's POV

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal manis—semanis coklat leleh yang dijejalkan paksa ke dalam mulutku. Dia menyeretku ke dalam sebuah lubang besar—mendorongku jatuh ke sana dan menyiramiku dengan ribuan tetes coklat leleh—amat manis. Dia tahu aku tak mampu keluar dari lubang besar itu. Menutupinya rapat untuk mengurungku dalam penjara hatinya. Aku tidak bisa lagi bebas—karena aku membutuhkannya yang menjadi canduku.

Aku suka waktu dia memelukku dari belakang—merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya yang penuh cinta. Walau kadang aku melancarkan protes sambil menarik kuciran rambu indigo-nya, dia tetap tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku—membagi rasa manis.

Aku suka ketika dingin—dengan manja dia menghampiriku dan bergelung manja di sampingku. Tangannya menarik kepalaku untuk membenam ke dadanya yang bidang dan hangat.

Itu semua hanya awal.

Di pertengahan, dia mulai memberiku segelas kopi susu. Cairan kecokelatan itu rasanya sama dengan jalur kehidupannya—kisahku dengannya.

Dia tidak lagi sehangat dulu. Mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu, mulai membohongiku. Seperti yang orang ketahui—aku tidak suka herbivore pembohong. Aku marah dan meninggalkan rumah yang kami tinggali bersama selama lebih dari tiga tahun itu. Pergi menuju kediaman lamaku dan berada di sana selama seminggu.

Orang menyebalkan itu menjemputku—dengan senyuman polos tak berdosa dia datang. Memeluk tubuhku—jujur, aku rindu pelukkannya—dan meminta maaf karena telah membohongiku. Kemudian dia berjanji,

"_Aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi, Kyouya. Aku bersumpah."_

Menghela nafas—hanya itu yang kubisa. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku—bukan berarti aku memaafkan kebohongan yang dia lakukan—hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh suasanan hati yang sudah sangat suram. Kubereskan pakaianku dan kami kembali pulang ke _rumah kami_.

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk saling mengerti—memahami sifat dan tabiat satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengerti—Rokudo Mukuro sama sekali tidak mengerti tentangku. Tentang Hibari Kyouya yang selalu merasa kesal padanya karena mulutnya gampang sekali melancarkan permohonan maaf.

Hidup ini mulai terasa sepahit kopi—ya, kopi tanpa gula yang biasa kuminum di sore hari sambil menikmati angin di beranda rumah.

Kadang dia pulang tidak tepat pada waktunya—aku masih berpikir positif karena mungkin saja dia punya _pekerjaan lembur_ di kantornya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia adalah seorang _manager_ yang sangat _sibuk._

Lama kelamaan dia tidak pulang—yah, tidak pulang sama sekali. Aku menyesal menunggunya di depan rumah—kadang di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ketika keesokkan harinya aku tidak menunggunya—dia malah marah padaku. Yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah menampar pipinya—membuatnya sadar siapa yang sebenarnya salah dalam masalah ini. Dia menunduk dan meminta maaf.

Kumaafkan.

Tapi seterusnya dia malah melakukan hal itu lagi. Kadang dia mulai berani menjambak rambutku dan menghantamkan kepalaku ke dinding yang keras, kadang juga dia menendang perutku dan memukul pipiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini. Aku _istri_nya, bukan? Kami sudah menikah selama tiga tahun—lebih—dan dia malah melakukan ini kepadaku selama aku mengabdi padanya.

"_Ceraikan saja aku," kataku._

Aku masih ingat malam itu—aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendapat siksaan darinya, siksaan yang sama sekali tidak beralasan. Aku memintanya ntuk menceraikanku, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia malah bersujud dan memohon padaku—memperlakukanku bagai dewa yang akan mengabulkan semua doanya jika dia melakukan hal itu. Tidak—aku bukan dewa. Air mataku menitik entah kenapa—orang tahu aku bukanlah orang yang cengeng.

Kusentuh bahunya dan kuusap surai indigonya. Kemudian aku berbisik padanya dan dia tersenyum sangat lembut.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Pfft—aku tertawa pelan mengingat malam itu. Kata-kataku terdengar sangat bodoh dan menggelikan. Kutuang sake yang ada di sampingku ke dalam cawan kecil di sampingnya, kemudian kumasukkan cairan bening itu ke dalam mulutku—menyusuri rongga mulut dan leherku.

Pahit.

Tapi tidak sepahit hidupku. Kulirik pisau buah di atas meja kemudian meraihnya—menggenggam erat pisau itu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kembang api berlomba untuk memanjan ke atas langit. Memamerkan warna-warnanya yang indah—mengingatkanku dengan hidupku yang dulu. Hidupku yang penuh warna—tidak suram seperti warna kopi pahit.

Mendesah pelan kemudian mendekatkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tanganku—kutekan agar kulitku ikut tersayat—dalam, lebih dalam hingga menembus dagingku. Bau anyir mulai mencapai penciumanku—aku yakin cairan merah kental itu sudah mengalir keluar dari lukaku. Aku berbaring—menjuntaikan tangan kiriku yang teriris ke arah lantai dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Menghembuskan nafas terakhirku dengan tenang dan hatiku yang sudah membeku.

Selamat tinggal penderitaan di dunia. Selamat tinggal dirinya yang amat sangat kucintai.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang terasa hening. Biasanya jika pagi hari, Hibari selalu memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Mukuro—dengan setangkai bunga mawar permintaan maafnya masuk ke ruang tamu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Hibari yang sudah tak bernyama di sana. Bekas air mata masih menjejak di wajahnya dan darah yang sudah mengering di lantai.

Sepucuk surat menantinya di atas meja—dia membukanya dan membaca isinya.

_Aku lelah. Sangat lelah._

_Aku mencintaimu dan kenapa Tuhan memberiku siksaan seperti ini?_

_Dosakah aku karena mencintaimu, Mukuro? Kenapa aku yang harus menderita ketika kau berbahagia dengan sahabatku? Kenapa kau bersama Tsuna di saat kau berjanji akan pergi bersamaku? Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamammu. Kekanakankah aku?_

_Mukuro. Aku sudah lelah kau siksa. Aku lelah mendengar kata maafmu yang semakin lama seperti main-main._

_Kita—tidak—aku akhiri saja semua ini._

_Dari orang yang kau dorong ke jurang dosa._

_Hibari Kyouya._

Dan air mata mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Diremat surat itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Satu kata terakhir dia bisikkan sepenuh hati di telinga Hibari—kata yang Hibari tunggu selama tiga tahun ini. yang tidak pernah Mukuro katakana sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu… Maafkan aku…"

Air matanya mengalir dan membeku.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
